Guild
by Aripeace
Summary: Rated T for some language and violence. When Fionna is chosen to become leader of a guild, she chooses only the best to embark on missions with her. "Prince" Gumball, Flame Prince, and Marshall Lee. But when their mission is to save the world, will they fall apart, fall in love, or fail to save all life? You choose the pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Since Memories (my first story go check it out porfavor[please]) did so well, I decided to make two new stories! The other one is Fionna the Detective, go check it out by the way :3**

**DISCLAIMER: The style I used for Memories seemed to work out well didn't it?  
Fi: Again? Why do you keep bringing me into this? D:  
Ari: Because Fionna, I am your father.  
Fi: Wat.  
Ari: Oh, sorry. Because Fionna, you are awesome.  
Fi: Aw, stahp it you. *hand flip* Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own everything.  
Ari: *cough I blackmailed her into doing things I want by being nice to her *cough  
Fi: What?  
Ari: Oh nothing. *wink wink*  
Fi: Umm..  
Ari: I said nothing. *wink*  
Fi: ...**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

_Knock knock!_

"Fionna answer the door!" said the woman cooking stew in the kitchen.

The blonde human girl sighed and stood up, walking towards the front door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

A man, around 30 years old, stood waiting. He straightened up once he saw the girl. "Hello, is Fionna Mertens here?" he asked. The man had a slight British accent.

"Speaking," she replied, her voice hard. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, um, my name is Caesar Sword. May I come inside... Fionna?" he questioned. Fionna allowed him into her home, squinting at him to make sure he wasn't an enemy invading her privacy. He looked around and sat down on the living room couch.

"Fionna, who was at the-" a blonde woman entered the room. Once she saw the man, she spoke again. "Oh! And who might you be sir?"

"Hello ma'am, please sit down, I will tell you everything you need to know about me and why I am here." Caesar replied, gesturing to a chair directly in front of him and next to Fionna.

"So, my name is Caesar Sword. I am part of the Guild Creators. The reason I am here is because this town, Aaa, needs more protectors. Or in other words, more guilds. I saw that Fionna has all that is needed to be a guild leader. I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in making a guild and helping this town? We will pay you plenty." he said, his gaze on the 18 year-old in front of him.

The mom and daughter looked at each other, almost as if they were speaking to each other in their minds. "Give me a week." Fionna finally answered. "I will have your answer by then."

The man stood up, brushing off his pants, and nodded. "That's great. I hope you will accept." He went towards the door, but before he left, he turned around. "Oh yes, and by the way, you will need 3 more people to make a guild." he said before shutting the door behind him.

...

"Mom! Please, you know how long I have wanted to be in a guild. Please!" Fionna pleaded.

Her mother turned around and looked her daughter in the eye. "Fi, baby. I'm sorry, you just can't do it. What about school?"

"They said they would pay me good! We could finally afford that cottage you wanted! Please.."

"You were always stubborn, like your father..." Fionna's mother touched her daughters face, tears in her eyes. "I know you will have to leave me. But promise me you will come back?"

"I promise Mom." she said, smiling. "Thank you! I promise Mom, I promise!" Fionna ran out the door, leaving her mother alone in the house.

"Some promises can't be kept... your father promised too." she said to herself.

...

Fionna knew exactly who would be in her guild.

Prince Gumball. Well, they called him Prince because he owned the Candy Kingdom, the most popular candy shop in Aaa. Fionna knew how much Gumball practiced with his bow and arrow, so he would be good with long range distance.

Flame Prince. A fire elemental, and an actual prince. The prince of all fire. He could have some useful pyrotechnics.

And last but not least, Marshall Lee Abadeer. A dark magic user. Some called him a vampire, but he used that to his advantage. She knew he wasn't actually a vampire, just a shadow wizard.

"Gumball! Follow me, it's really important, come on!" Fionna yelled as she passed the Candy Kingdom, which was just closing. He looked around, making sure his father wasn't there, and then ran to catch up with Fionna.

The two ran to the Oven, a restaurant that was owned by Flame Prince, and served only spicy or steaming hot foods. "FP! FP get out here!" Fionna shouted. The fiery-haired 19 year old walked out.

"Hey Fionna."

"Don't ask. We need to go to Marshall Lee's cave." Fionna replied, getting a groan from Gumball. "Oh, shut up."

...

Fionna ran ahead because the other two couldn't keep up with her.

"Marshall? Marshall are you here?!" yelled Fionna, rubbing her bunny hat. She didn't feel anything come up behind her.

"Boo." the 'vampire' put his hands on the human's shoulders.

Fionna turned around and punched the good-looking 20 year old in the gut. He doubled over. "I told you Marsh, you are never going to scare me."

"One day!" Marshall put his fist up to the sky. Fionna laughed, and the other two entered the cave.

"So, Fi, why did you call us all?" Flame Prince asked, running a hand through his hair, laying on the ground catching his breath. Gumball was leaning against Marshall's wooden house, holding his stomach and breathing heavily. Fionna still hadn't broken a sweat.

"I've been chosen to make a guild." she announced.

"No way!" Gumball said in awe.

"That's so cool!" Flame Prince jumped excitedly.

They all gathered around her and gave her a big hug, except for Marshall, who was floating to the left awkwardly. "They should have made you a guild leader sooner." he said.

Fionna motioned for him to join in the group hug, and the shadow user finally shrugged and gave in. The new guild leader's face was flushed, but grinning. "I tell them if I want to lead a guild next week."

"Well then all we can do is wait, can we?"

...

_Knock knock!_

"Caesar's here!" Fionna jumped up in excitement, but immediately brushed it off and remained serious and business-like. "Okay Fionna, you can do this. You are just becoming a guild leader, something you've wanted to do all your life, and OH MY GOD I AM BECOMING A GUILD LEADER-"

_Knock knock!_

Fionna finally opened the door to see Caesar Sword's face. "May I?" He gestured inside the house, and Fionna let him inside. Caesar sat down on the living room couch and asked, "So, do you have an answer?"

"Yes," she replied.

Caesar smiled. "And?"

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Beginnings and ends are my kryptonite. **

**Anyways, please leave a favorite or a follow, or maybe even a review? :D**

**OH YEA! And don't forget to vote which pairing(s) you want to end up on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you ever read creepypasta? If you haven't... DON'T. JUST DON'T. It changed my life forever. Seriously, in a bad way.**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS: **_**Wow, six in one chapter? *gasp* Love yawl!**

_**ILoveUmbreonYay:**_** Very true. **

_**Demigod-girl43:**_** Thanks! This made my day! :3**

_**Guest: **_**I'll try to update as much as possible!**

_**swagrockstar: **_**I love you too! *mwah***

_**fioleeluver: **_**Calm down there.**

_**Hotmesschristine: **_**Yes ma'am! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Marceline. I love you.  
Mar: Well I don't like you very much.  
Ari: DD: Whaattt?  
Mar: Jk I: Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, all she owns is the story. Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri have all the rights!  
Ari: :D**

**I listened to inspiring music while writing this. All I can say is that... well, I was very inspired. :3**

* * *

Fionna straightened out her bunny hat and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her bangs hanging out from her hat. Her blue shirt giving her room to stretch out her arms, her backpack able to hold weapons and other useful items. Her elastic skirt allowing her to run freely, and her combat boots fitting snugly.

She had to say, she looked hot. But this was not a club. This was an important mission. Well, not that important. Only collecting some valuable tree sap from the Forest of Firdaus, but either way, it was a mission.

"You look ready for battle." Her sister, Cake was resting in her room, which happened to be directly in front of Fionna's.

Fionna looked at her sister. "That's because I am," she replied, then walked down the hall.

"Wait!" Cake called, peeking her head out her bedroom door. "Have fun."

"I will." Fionna grinned, then ran downstairs and out the front door.

. . .

"I am going to miss you brother Flame Prince." said a young girl.

"I will miss you as well, sister." Flame Prince turned around and hugged his younger sister, Flame Princess. They both embraced, but eventually let go. They were all they had left of family. Their parents had died in a tragic ice accident.

"Goodbye brother." the fiery-haired princess waved.

Flame Prince turned around. "Goodbye." He pushed the tall doors open and walked away leaving his sister alone in their castle.

. . .

"So you know how to run the Candy Kingdom?" Gumball asked his sister.

Bonnibel looked at her brother. "I think you know the answer to that."

Gumball grinned and gave his sister a small hug. Bonnibel straightened the fake gold crown atop his forehead. The pink man lifted the crown off his head and placed it on his sister's.

"See ya later alligator."

"In a while.. crocodile..."

. . .

Marceline punched her brother playfully in the shoulder. "You totally couldn't drink apple juice through your eyeball."

"Psh, yea I could!" Marshall disagreed. He then looked towards the sun going down on the horizon. "Crap, Marcy I gotta go, see ya sis." He kissed his sister on the forehead.

"Bye Marshymellow."

"Bye Mar-Mar."

. . .

The four trudged through the forest, cutting down leaves in their way.

"You do know how to control your fire right Flame Prince?" Gumball asked nervously, sweat trickling down his forehead from the heat.

The royalty flipped his hand. "Of course I do. I can control which things I burn and which things not to burn. Why, you scared Gummy?" Flame Prince teased, holding fire directly in front of Gumball's face.

Gumball screamed and jumped backwards into the bushes behind him. Marshall and Flame Prince laughed but Fionna silenced them with a hard punch on their arms. "Gumball are you okay?" she asked, and stepped into the wall of leaves that Gumball fell through.

Fionna found herself in a clearing, and Gumball was standing next to her, his bow out and pointing towards something.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Don't move a muscle."

She followed the trail his bow was pointing towards and saw 6 large dogs. Their eyes were looking at them, red and bloodshot. Their teeth were extremely long and sharp, you could see the glint of fresh blood on them. Their pelts, they weren't normal color, but they were somewhat light red and muscles were bulging out from them.

"They're hellhounds." Gumball muttered under his breath. "Fionna, don't charge there's usually-"

Fionna had out her lightweight sword, was screaming and running towards them. "No! Don't!" Gumball shouted and ran towards Fionna. Instantly, at least 20 more hellhounds popped out from all sides and circled them.

Gumball sighed. "This goes to show that sometimes you should listen to the prince."

"I realize my mistake." Fionna murmured.

One of the dogs had the courage to jump at them, and as he did, a fireball knocked him to the ground. The two humans looked over in shock at Flame Prince, who was smiling and waving at them.

Marshall walked in and used his dark magic to create a tornado that shot hellhounds into the sky.

Fionna grinned and cut off one of the heads in front of her, and slicing through, killing many. But more of them were appearing.

"Having fun there?" Marshall jogged to Fionna. She saw one of the hellhounds jump at his back and she tried to warn him. A flaming arrow appeared and shot it, killing it instantly.

"You're welcome!" Gumball yelled to the pair, before running off to Flame Prince. The fire lord was creating lava rivers that burned the evil dogs and sent them running.

Fionna and Marshall stood back to back, using magic and weapons to kill many.

Finally all the hellhounds were running away, their tails between their legs or on fire, and the bodies disintegrated in dust, floating away in the wind.

The group of four high-fived. Gumball was inspecting the dust, rubbing his fingers against it and frowning, then taking a book out of Fionna's backpack. "This is the Forest of Firdaus right?" Marshall nodded. "Hellhounds don't live here. 'Hellhounds live in the Eternal Evail, which holds an evil unspeakable. Those who have ventured to the Eternal Evail have never returned.'" he quoted.

"Why are hellhounds in the Forest of Firdaus then?" Fionna asked.

"I think that 'unspeakable evil' is here." Gumball replied. "It could be watching us right now." The four of them looked around into the still flaming trees around them, shadows appearing and disappearing from the light of the fire.

"Whatever. This isn't why we're here. We need to find the sap of the Whispering Willow." Marshall said, breaking the ominous silence. "Let's keep searching for it. We can tell Caesar about the hellhounds later." he reminded them.

The exited the circular clearing, and Flame Prince waved his hand, causing the fire to go out and leaving darkness in the trees.

* * *

**Favorite, follow, and review? Please?**

**Oh yeah, I'm not good with fighting scenes.**

**I'm not good at anything, really. Well, except breathing. *chokes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola everyone! What have you been up to? Oh me? Nothing much just chilling. You look very beautiful/handsome today. Aw, stahp it you! You are too nice you know! There's so much that I love about you, you know?**

**But there is something I have been wanting to talk to you guys about. It's really important. I don't know how to say this but:**

**OMG GURL WE HAF SUMER VACA NOW GURL**

_**RESPSONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**Demigod-girl43:**_**Thanks! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Ooohh, Gumball!  
PG: Hi.  
Ari: Hi. You know what time it is?  
PG: Adventure Time?  
Ari: NO!  
PG: . . .  
Ari: It's DISCLAIMER TIME!  
PG: YEA! Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri do! They have all the rights cause Aripeace doesn't own nothing!  
Ari: *fist bumps*  
PG: *fist bumps back***

**So guys, I will be updating more often now because it is indeed SUMMER BREAK!**

* * *

Fionna, Flame Prince, Gumball, and Marshall Lee continued to trek through the forest looking for the sacred tree sap they needed to complete their mission.

"Ugh, where the hell is this tree? We've been searching forever!" the shadow user complained. "Gumball what does that map say?"

Gumball looked around, his eyes wide. "Uh... this map says the tree is right here."

"Where we are standing? Right here?" Flame Prince asked.

Fionna laid down on the ground, her ear on the grass. She patted the dirt, and her eyes squinting. "The tree is under us. The ground is hollow." the blonde finally said. She then proceeded to jump. As she landed the ground cracked.

The four fell through the earth, groaning as they dropped on to hard stone. "Told you." Fionna waved away the dust.

In front of them was the Whispering Willow, a white tree donned with black leaves. Its branches were long and thin.

"Well. Let's get this over with so we can go back to Caesar." Marshall said, summoning a black dagger and slicing the bark of the tree. Immediately, dark brown sap spurted out and Gumball walked up with a clear bottle, filling it up to the top with sap.

Gumball held up the bottle and cheered.

"First mission, complete!" Flame Prince raised his fist.

While the boys were celebrating, a blue light appeared in front of Fionna. She lifted her arm to touch it, but it flitted away, towards a tunnel on the far side of the hole they had created.

Deciding it was safe, she followed the light into the tunnel.

. . .

"Hey, uh, where's Fi?" Marshall asked, looking around. The other two boys searched the cavern, but no luck.

They heard a scream from the tunnel. "Fionna!" Gumball ran to where scream came from.

Fionna was dangling from a vine directly over a pit of mutant snakes. They were a bluish color, and were huge, their fangs extending over 3 feet. They thrashed and hissed around, trying to find a way to kill the prey directly above them.

Gumball rushed over, pulling back his bowstring and shooting the snakes in the head, until soon they were all dead. Marshall blasted some wind over at the vine so it swung Fionna to the other side of the pit.

The four walked through the dark tunnel, Flame Prince illuminating the way in front of them.

They reached a cavern. It was huge, symbols and torches(which FP lit) covered the walls. Fionna looked around, starstruck at the hieroglyphics, until she saw the blue light that had brought her to this cavern.

"Hey! Why did you bring me here?" she questioned the light.

The blue glow morphed into a humanoid, startling Fionna. "So," it said. "I could show you the past."

It chanted, "Memories hide and bury from deep,

Forever be sealed with constant sleep.

Never to show for souls to glimpse,

Of fear within that cannot persist.

Yet in due, memories flooding back,

That arise from sea like marking track.

Refusal to show the truth in heart,

Of tragic song or horror's start!"

. . .

Fionna awoke to see a burning city. She screamed, before taking out her sword and trying to save the citizens from the fire.

"You cannot help them." the light said. "They cannot see you."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Just stand here helplessly while people die in front of me?"

"Yes. It is part of the ritual."

"The ritual of what?" Fionna asked. "The ritual of what? Tell me!"

She desperately ran into houses, telling people to leave the house, but it seemed as if the light was correct. They could not see or hear her.

Fionna cried, tears running down her face, as she saw a child trying to find her mother, being burned by the ashes, but still trying to find her parents. She tried to help the young girl, but soon it fell down, tired and almost passed out. Fionna willed the 6 year old to open her eyes, but she never did.

"Please, make it stop!" she screamed at the light. "I can't. I can't see this anymore. Just tell me why I am here."

Fionna closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face, and when she opened them, she saw a dragon.

. . .

"What is the point of this?" Fionna watched as the black dragon and a girl, who looked much like her, fought.

The humanoid light looked at her, pain in her eyes, as she said, "That girl was me. In fact, Fionna, _you are me_. Reborn."

The bunny girl tried to contemplate this. "How is this possible?"

The light continued, "A thousand years ago, a great evil rose up to take over the good. It almost succeeded, but I tried to stop it. I did, but in the process, I died. The four gods, Glob, Gob, Grob, and Gob told me that one day, the evil would rise up again, so I would have to teach the next hero to kill it for good.

"The evil back then was a dragon. It takes a new form this time. The form of a human. You must defeat this evil." it told Fionna.

"Why me?" Fionna asked, all the thoughts of saving the world still running through her brain.

"You will find that out later. But now, go back to your friends. They will help you."

. . .

"Fionna? Fionna!" Flame Prince shook her awake.

"Guys," she said, thoughts still running through her mind. "We have to save the world."

* * *

**I feel that Flame Prince should be like Legolas. He's not really that important, but he's pretty freaking awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, I am so. So so so. So sorry. Again. For not uploading sooner. Seriously. Last chapter took forever too.**

**But the reason I don't upload soon is because I get distracted way too easily. I mean, this is the internet. I will give you a couple things that I get distracted with:**

**-Youtube(this one especially gets to me, I search up 'pewdiepie' and end up looking at 'how to deepfry an egg')  
-DeviantArt  
-Facebook (this one not so much, I just like getting popcorn and looking at other people's drama)  
-Cleverbot  
-Minecraft  
-Runescape  
-World of Warcraft  
-Multiplayer Games  
-Raging Games  
-Gaming in General**

**And that's just a couple.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:_**

**_Linlin is awesome:_ ****Hahah, alright, I will. :3**

**_mysterious-fiolee: _I should update more often...**

_**lookitsyourhonor(Guest):**_** There will be some Flameona and Fumball in here, don't worry! But the couple who gets the most votes wins... I can't change the minds of the people!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER: Shall we have Marshall?  
Marshall: :I What's up?  
Ari: *dies of fangirl-ing too hard*  
Marshall: Uh, guess I will have to do the disclaimer... Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri have all the rights, and I don't think there's anything else...  
Ari: *sighs and blushes* I want your babies!  
Marshall: ._.**

**Hah, the story hasn't even started yet and this is already like a page and a half long...**

* * *

The once fiery lands of the Eternal Evail were now covered with cold and white. The lava rivers were now glaciers and below degree water. The volcanoes were now mountains, avalanches -instead of lava- running down them every now and then.

Floating down on to the earth, the woman caused ice particles to hover around her. The cold wind blew her white hair back in the wind, her blue dress gliding around her feet.

"Your magesty, one of the servants spotted the light form of the past warrior in the castle." a man in a black sweater ran up to his queen. His dark hair stood out in the snow.

She blinked her blue eyes and smiled. "It is about time she came back..." her voice was chilling. "Well Gunther, we must prepare. It's obvious the reason she's here. A new hero has come to light. But this time, I will defeat it."

She bent down and picked up a small flower with yellow petals. Then the blue-skinned woman entered her castle, which was a mountain peak, covered with ice and snow.

"Gunther?" she called her butler, walking over to her throne.

"Your highness?" he answered.

The woman sat down in her icy throne, staring at the flower in her skinny hand. "This flower represents the hero." Gunther gave a strange look at his master, willing her to go on. "All flowers wilt. They are weak and harmless. Just like the hero will be." A trail of ice began to appear from her finger on to the flower, causing it to freeze.

"Slowly, I will wilt this hero. Taking away its friends." One of the petals fell off. "Its family." Another petal fell off. "Its sanity." A third petal fell off. "And finally its will to live." The fourth petal fell off. "Until finally, all it has left is its body. She will want to die. But I will conitnue to keep it alive. Make it deteriorate. Torture it. Until it gives itself to me."

She ripped the ice covered flower and threw it on to the floor. The queen grinned, her teeth glinting in the blue light.

"The Ice Queen will not lose this time."

. . .

Caesar Sword looked at the four in shock. "What do you mean the evil is back? And the past warrior came to Fionna? Hellhounds in the forest-"

"Look. That's all we know, but I can tell that what the light was telling me and showing me was right. We need to save the world." Fionna explained.

Caesar looked at the group. The one with the pink hair, he could tell was the smart one. The fiery one, he was the one with the anger issues. The vampire looking boy, he was the 'sexy' one, the one who always tried to impress the girl. The girl, Fionna, was determined, athletic, and brave, yet stupid at the same time.

He had never seen a better guild.

"Well, then if you're going to save the world, you'll need some backup. Take a rest, go see your family and what-nots. Come back in two days alright?"

Fionna nodded, signaling that all of them agreed.

. . .

Flame Prince smiled at the thought of seeing his sister again. "I got to go to the Oven guys, see you all in two days." he waved goodbye, before walking out of their sight. As soon as they couldn't see him anymore, he sprinted back to the Fire Kingdom.

"Mmm, I should probably go to the Candy Kingdom. Bonnie's probably being run over with sugar-high kids. Bye guys." Gumball walked along the dirt path to the bustling part of Aaa.

"And then there was two," Marshall commented, making Fionna laugh. "Come to the house with me?" he asked.

She grinned. "Sure."

. . .

"Marcy! Your wittle brober is home!" Marshall said in a sing song voice while knocking on the door.

Marceline opened the wooden door with a sparkle in her eyes. Her gaze went from her younger brother to the girl next to him. "Ermahgersh, did my wittle brober finally get a girlyfriend?" she said, acting like a mother seeing her baby take its first steps.

Fionna laughed, "No, we are just friends."

Marceline and Marshall were able to talk to each other through facial expressions.

_Stuck in the friendzone buddy?_

_Shut up Marce._

_C'mon man, she's cute. I could turn lesbian for that chick._

_I don't know how to respond to that._

_Make a move on her Marshy. It won't be long before everyone is gonna want her for themselves. Grab her while you have the chance..._

_Marceline, I know what I'm doing. Back off._

_Geez, my wittle brober's a teenager now! I forgot, sorry bro-bro._

_I said back off. You don't know what I'm capable of. _

Marceline snickered, then opened the door to let Fionna inside of their house. "You don't either." she muttered under her breath.

. . .

"Y'all want drinks?" Marceline yelled from the kitchen.

"Water." Marshall Lee and Fionna replied from the couch in the living room. They were watching Heat Signature, Fionna cuddled up next to Marshall.

Marceline stuck a lollipop in her mouth before realizing they had no more candy in their candy bag.

Truly she wanted to help her brother. It wasn't long before he was going to move out, and she knew even with his concerts every once in a while, the money he made from that wasn't going to get him a house, or a girlfriend. So she tried to help him with his relationships. The last time she tried to help him, his teddy bear from the Mushroom War was sold.

This girl, however, she could sense was pure, and would probably help Marshall better than she could.

"Here are your drinks." she made hand motions, and the filled cups floated themselves to the coffee table in front of them. Fionna looked at her in shock, before taking her cup and drinking the water from it.

"I... I am going to the Candy Kingdom. We got no more candy. I'll be back." she said the last part imitating a part from one of the old movies she dug up.

Before she left she flashed a look at Marshall.

_Make a move on her. Or I will._

_. . ._

**I'm trying to make them ALL a part of this story. They all deserve a part in this story. I hope to soon be adding Finn into here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize that it took me so long to update. It was a busy two weeks for me.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**Guest:**_** There will be Fiolee in here as well, calm down.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER: Flame Princess?  
FP: Hai.  
Ari: Hai. Would you mind doing a disclaimer for me?  
FP: Yes. But I will do it anyways. Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own Adventure Time, and they have all the rights and whatnot.  
Ari: Thank you.**

**Don't forget to review! They always touch my heartguts.**

* * *

I love my brother Flame Prince. I really do. It is not that love that the married share, but a family love, as if he said something, I would do it for him. He has really been the only one there that cares for me. Even when my mother and father were still alive, I felt that Flame Prince took care of me better than they could.

And I worry for him. I did not and do not want Flame Prince to ever leave me. Even if we are immortal, that does not mean we are invincible. He could burn out if there is too much wind, or if he falls in a lake . . .

Do you mind if I get off topic? I would like to speak to you about immortality. It is a thing that Death offers you when you die. Only some take it. There are consequences to being immortal.

First of all, you are reborn as someone else.

Second, your death is three times as likely as before.

Third, you get to see how your future slowly becomes worse and worse.

Anyways, I am sorry that I felt I had to talk about that. i just needed to get that off of my chest.

For the couple days that Flame Prince left to go on his mission, I wished I could have gone with him. When he came home, I was so happy. There was a knock at the front doors and someone came inside.

Then I recognized his voice. "Flame Princess, sister, where are you? I have come home!" I immediately ran towards the entrance to the castle, wanting to see my brother again.

"Flame Prince! You are here!" I cried, jumping down 3 stories to the entrance.

We hugged. Most people know that little sisters and big brothers do not get along, but it is the opposite with the Flame royalty.

. . .

"Gumball, you're home!" Bonnibel grinned, hugging me. Our uncle, Peppermint was also there.

Peppermint was the secretive man. When he leaves, I don't know where he goes. He says that he is friends with death, but I think that's only because he has almost died a couple of times and fate has been in his favor.

My father told him to take care of us on his deathbed. Perhaps it was his final wish to have him keep us safe.

Uncle Peppermint may not be the most normal or trustworthy man, but I know that he can and will do all in his power to keep my sister and I safe.

"Did the shop overrun with kids on the weekend?" I asked.

Bonnie smiled and moved the crown on top of her head back to the center, as it had moved slightly sideways when she ran to hug me. "As it always does Gumball. Kids are crazy!"

"Oh yes," she added, "And I also created a new sweet serum in the lab! Now when we inject our candy with sweetness, it will be even sweeter than before!"

I am proud of my sister. She has worked so hard to make this candy shop the best in all the lands. Sometimes Bonnie is in the lab for weeks, searching for even more appetizing tastes for our sweets. I have to say that there are times that I worry about her well-being. Her biggest smiles happen when kids come running to our shop and they have their day brightened by our candy.

"Uh, hello?" someone looked into the shop. "Oh, hey Peppermint! Haven't seen you in a while! Where you been?" the voice continued.

Peppermint answered with his shaky voice, "Heheh, the usual, you know, just out and about, doing important business. And how has the father been Marceline?"

The dark mage laughed. "Uncaring, the usual. Uh, Gumball, you got some candy? The bag is running low." Marceline handed a white bag to me. "Just fill it up to the top with your best alright?"

I nodded and handed the bag to Bonnie, who immediately filled the bag with at least 2 pounds of lollipops, gumballs, chocolate and a couple bags of sugary powder.

She threw the bag to me, and I caught it, handing it back to the queen of the Nightosphere.

"Woo! Record time!" Bonnie clapped, and the two of us high-fived.

Marceline stared/squinted at us strangely, before backing/floating away slowly.

"Did we freak her out?" I turned back to my sister.

She shook her head. "Nah."

. . .

The young boy clung on to his mother's capes. "Mother, please let me stay and fight! I can't leave you!"

The mother of the child looked back, fear in her eyes as she clutched her sword. "No. You must go, now! The Time Portal will close in a matter of minutes! Go!" A masked man approached them with a broad axe in his hand. "Now!" she screamed, and she brought down her sword upon the man, defeating him.

Tears trailed down the boy's face as he looked at his mother. "Ma, I don't want to go."

The woman turned, and bent down, so both their faces were level. "I love you. But for once in your life, just listen to me. It's not safe here. You must go back to the past to prevent this from ever happening."

The battle still crashed around them, but it was as if their were in their own world. The mother smiled, taking out a small white hat from her pocket. "I made this for you," she placed the hat around his head and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, the woman's face saddened, as she looked down and saw a sword plunged into her chest.

"Ma!" the boy cried.

"Go," she gasped, blood seeping down her body. "I love you Finn."

The boy ran away as he saw the murderer's eyes look upon him. _I got to get to the Portal, _he thought, running through the fighting, swords clashing, horses falling, dead bodies littering the ground.

The Time Portal loomed over him, 50 feet in the air. _How am I going to get up there?_

Something picked him up, and he looked down on the long rainicorn. "Thank you Lady." he whispered, before jumping off her back.

He sucked in a breath before going through the Portal, and landed in a clearing, 20 years before the battle that had killed his mother ever happened.

* * *

**Vote for which dude you want Fionna to fall in love with on my profile! The couple that wins will, well, win I guess...**


End file.
